


Just A Dare...

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance, Slash, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Yet another truth or dare scenario....Draco is dared, but he doesn't want to do it for just a dare, he wants it to be real, authentic... not because of some dare.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Just A Dare...

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO J. K. Rowling!

The year started out rough for Draco. He knew coming back to Hogwarts would be difficult for him. To face those who he hurt, and what he did. To face his fears. To face him. The one person he was sure would hate him forever, called a truce and started a civil friendship with him once people realized that he was not going to act how he used to. He changed. He had to. He did not believe in his father's views anymore. He didn't want to be the bully. He didn't want to be known as a former death eater. He wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted to be better. Which started with becoming friends with Harry Potter. He was glad that Harry put the past behind him. Now he just had to hide the fact that he had fallen in love with him. He knew he could never have Harry. He wasn't good enough. They would ultimately fail. Harry's friends would never agree to Harry and Draco being together. Draco's friends didn't care. They all knew about his crush. Pansy teased him relentlessly about it.

When the first half of the year was about to close, the eighth decided to have a get together to celebrate. There was music, dancing, drinking. Then they began to play truth or dare. They could forfeit only if they wanted to do the chicken dance on top of the table in the Great Hall at breakfast the next day or get spelled to look like a giant chicken/person.

Finally someone dared Pansy to kiss Theo, which she did. Then... "Dracooo. Truth or Dare?"

Draco thought it over. "Dare."

She smiled mischievously. "Dare you to kiss Potter."

Draco's eyes widened. 'That bitch!' he thought. "Forfeit. I will dance the chicken dance tomorrow morning." He spat while glaring hard at Pansy. He didn't want his first kiss with Harry to be because of a dare. He wanted it to be authentic. He wanted Harry to want to kiss him. "Granger. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She replied.

"Are you in a threesome with Weasley and Potter?" He drawled.

"No." She snapped. Draco shrugged.

She shook her head. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you and Ginny really break up?"

"Because I am gay. Draco, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Truth."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Harry said leaning forward towards Draco.

Draco was panicking. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. He couldn't do it. "Never have I.."

"That is not the game." Harry blurted.

Draco jumped up. "I quit. I am going back to my room. Thank you for letting me play. Have a good night." He rushed out and bolted to his room thankful that they all had their own rooms. He locked the door and crashed onto his bed panting. He had to get out of there. He was thankful for his escape. He tried to calm himself. He went over the night in his head trying to gleam what Harry had meant. Did he want Draco to kiss him? Did he fancy Draco? No that couldn't be. Maybe he was just playing the game or trying to make fun of him or trick him. He didn't know the reasons why. He did want to kiss Harry, but he couldn't do it for just a dare. It was all too much. He was glad it was the weekend and could hide out in his room. There was only Monday and Tuesday classes then he would be free to escape to the Manor for Christmas break. He could avoid Harry until then. Couldn't he?

In the morning at breakfast he cornered Pansy. "You bitch. I hate you. I am never confiding in you again. I hate you."

"Oh come off it Draco. I was just trying to help. You love him, why can't you just tell him?"

"Are you insane? How do you think that will go? Oh yeah, you know how we use to hate each other and I am a death eater well, I love you and I want to date you. That will go over so well. NOT!"

"Please. You have been friends with him for most of the year now. He doesn't hate you. You won't know unless you try."

"No Pansy. I mean it. And no more meddling. I am going to avoid him and then I plan to get over him during Christmas break so I finally be rid of this stupid crush."

"Whatever. You still have to do the Chicken dance."

Draco shrugged. He didn't care about that. They walked into the Great Hall together. Pansy sat down. Draco climbed on top of the table and yelled. "I am a giant chicken." And did the chicken dance. Laughter erupted throughout the hall. Draco wasn't embarrassed. He hopped down and ate quietly with Pansy by his side.

The next two days he was very successful at avoiding being cornered by Harry. He stuck close to Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. He was glad for their friendship and support.

Over Christmas break he spent time with his mother. They enjoyed a peaceful and quiet dinner in the Manor. Draco tried in vain to get over Harry. He wasn't sure about anything. He was miserable. He didn't want to go back and face Harry. He wanted to avoid it forever.

"Mother."

"Yes Dragon?"

"I need your advice. I don't know what to do."

"What is the problem Draco?"

"Well over the past few months I grew really close to a friend. I want that person to be more than friends, but I am not worthy enough of them. I am afraid my past will haunt me wherever I go. I was dared to kiss this person but I chickened out. This person even dared me to kiss him, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to do it for the purpose of some game. I want them to want me. I want it to be authentic and real. I don't think this person could actually see me as a potential romantic partner, but I cannot seem to get over them."

"Oh Draco. You know you don't have to tell me that you are gay. I know it's a boy you are talking about."

"Y-you know?"

"Of course I do. I have eyes. I know that your eyes linger longer on males than on females. I could tell your relationship with Pansy was fake and fleeting. So tell me about this boy. It seems he wanted you to kiss him if he dared you to."

"He's brave, kind, loyal, caring, and so beautiful. He makes me want to be a better person. He doesn't care about my past. We're friends now when we weren't before. We were actually enemies. Would you care if I was in a relationship with a man?"

"I just want you to be happy. So, no I don't care. He sounds like he would be the perfect match for you. Why don't you put yourself out there?"

"I'm scared." Draco confessed.

"Oh honey. Be brave. Show him you are worthy. I believe you are. No matter who it is."

"Even Harry Potter Mother?"

"Really Draco?" Draco nodded solemnly. "Well he certainly is the best I could hope for a match for you. I approve. I urge you to ask him out or at least kiss him or something."

"What about father?"

"He's in Azkaban. Does his opinion really matter? Go for it. If he doesn't feel the same then maybe you can finally move on."

Draco just stared at his mother. He still didn't know if he should do it, but maybe his mother was right.

Returning to Hogwarts he did not hide. He showed a brave face. He held his head high and walked into the eighth year common room with his friends. When he saw Harry, Draco nodded to him and looked away. Harry approached him.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"I was wondering if we could talk. Alone?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and Harry guided him into his room. Draco stiffened when they entered and Harry locked the door behind them. He didn't know what was going on.

"So why did you want to talk to me?"

"I thought we were friends Draco."

Draco winced. "We are."

"Okay. Then what was that about the truth and dare game?"

Draco sighed. "I didn't want to kiss you because of dare."

"But you did want to kiss me right?"

Draco bit his lip. He looked into Harry's green eyes and whispered "Yes."

Harry's whole face lit up with a beautiful smile.

"I just wanted it to be real. Authentic. Our first kiss should because we both want it not because of some game, with our friends egging us on. Or making a joke out of the whole thing. I didn't want to do it because of a dare. I wanted to kiss you because I love you, am in love with you. Nor for something that could be waved off or forgotten about. I didn't want to be forced to do it. I wanted to it to mean something." Draco confessed.

Harry just kept smiling at him. Draco shifted under his gaze. He was getting anxious about what he just confessed. Until Harry spoke up. "Oh thank Merlin. I hoped that it was something like that and that you weren't disgusted about wanting to kiss me."

Draco gaped. "I could never be disgusted by you. You are gorgeous. I just didn't think I deserved you."

"You have more than made up for your past mistakes, but everyone, even you, deserves a second chance. I know why you did the things you did. I think you deserve me and that's all that matters."

"What about your friends, the prophet, the public? You will change your mind once they see us together. They hate me. I am a death eater."

"I don't care. If my friends truly are my friends they won't care. The prophet has printed enough lies about me it won't matter. The public can kiss my arse. I am not living for them. I am living for myself. And I want you! Dammit. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to date you, kiss you, and maybe even one day marry you." Harry proclaimed.

Draco was taken back. A future? With Harry Potter? Yes please. Draco smiled. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

"I would be honored too Draco. I am the lucky one because I get to call you mine."

"Yours. I like that if you'll be mine."

"Yours." Harry agreed.

Draco stared at Harry smiling with love and adoration in his eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me now or what?" Harry all but demanded.

Draco chuckled and closed the gap between them planting his lips against Harry's for a sweet, passionate first kiss. Draco sighed into the kiss as Harry eagerly responded kissing him back. Draco was looking forward to whatever lied ahead of them. They would get through it together.

**THE END**


End file.
